The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a potted Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zaprilet’.
The new Alstroemeria is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Alstroemeria hybrida cultivar Staprioxa, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,075. The cultivar Zaprilet was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Staprioxa in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in May, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria by rhizome divisions in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.